A Night of Dreams
by QueenJen
Summary: Zoey was looking foward to the Halloween Dance; Koji didn't want to be there. When she spots the raven being bombarded by fangirls, will she stop to help? What will the night result in? K  FLUFF, KojixZoey :


Zoey twirled again, admiring the way the velvet of her dress sat against her pale skin. The base of the dress, black lace, flounced around her thighs, the sequins giving it a look of shimmery dust. She took a few final practice steps in her black heels, leaned in to check her makeup, then deemed herself ready. She turned and gave her friend Casuda a confident smile.

"Alright, we can leave now!"

Casuda sprang up, wobbling in her own heels momentarily before steadying herself. "Finally! Thanks for making us totally late!" She grabbed her clutch off Zoeys' bed, then spun back around, short black tube dress spinning with her.

"It's called being 'fashionably late'. Besides, they just started letting people in five minutes ago." They looped arms and descended the stairs, pausing in the kitchen were Zoey's mom, Eva, waited.

"Ready girls?"

"Course, let's go mom!"

They stepped through the front door into the chilly night air, and the two girls shivered in their dresses. Crunchy leaves danced in mesmerizing patterns on the road as the skeletal trees in the front yard knocked their bare branches together. A few lonely gray clouds hovered overhead, and the full moon had already risen to take its place across from the pale sun. The sky seemed especially washed out, even for an October night, and Zoey noticed goosebumps rising on her bare arms.

"Brr, c'mon get in the car!" Eva ushered, clicking her keys to open the doors, then jumping in. The two quickly followed suite.

"You got money? I hope you brought a jacket, it's gunna get colder later." Eva began to rant as the engine purred and she cranked up the heat. "You still have a ride home right? You know I have the night shift tonight."

"Yeah, no,yeah and just drive, everything's fine!" Zoey droned back, fiddling with her phone.

They reached the school quickly and were welcomed by a scarecrow set up in the parking lot.

"Thank you for the ride Ms Orimoto!" Casuda sang as she and Zoey jumped out of the car.

"Thanks mom." Eva waved as she drove off and the two girls clicked up the cement ramp towards the doors, smiling as more cheesy decorations came into view.

"Love this." Casuda grinned, seeing a huge Frankenstein poster on the inside of the doors.

"Sure," Zoey laughed. "That's hot."

They pulled open the main doors, feeling a wave of warmth rush over them. Pulsing music came form down the hall. They showed their ID's to one of the teachers standing there, and gave him three dollars each. They each got a hand stamped with a pumpkin then continued down the hall into the gym.

The decorations were full out beautiful.

Black sparkling streamers hung over every rafter, sparkling like a night sky. Glowing blow up jack-o-lanterns hung from the ceiling as well, giving the dark gym a dim light. At the front of the gym a small disco ball rotated, sending reflections off the DJ booth set up on the stage. The walls had spiders and other crawling creatures taped on, as well as a few large posters of ghosts and ghouls. A sparkling red banner hung over the main doors, reading "Happy Halloween!" in chiller font.

"Oo, this is so pretty!" Casuda commented, eying a small group of boys, obviously supposed to be dressed as gangsters.

"Yeah," Zoey agreed, glancing around. "Better then last year I guess."

Just then J.P ran over grinning ear to ear. His bulky form was wrapped in a 'prince charming' costume, complete with a golden crown atop his messy hair.

"Hey Cas! Hi Zoe!"

Zoey nodded a greeting, but her eyes were stuck on five forms she just noticed, off to the right.

There was Takuya, spike of brown hair sticking up all over the place, around devil horns. He was in a suit, arm wrapped around a blond in a sparkly red dress. Next to him was Kouchi, hair tied back, dressed in a cowboy hat and jeans. A girl with black and red hair lingered beside him in her own cowgirl hat. But they weren't the ones her eyes were stuck on.

Koji lingered behind the four, hair swinging loose around his sharp face, a bandana hanging forgotten around his neck. He was in black jeans and a tight black under-armor shirt that clung to his muscles.

Zoey blushed.

"Zoe!" Casuda squealed in her ear, angling her eyes in that direction.

Zoey scowled slightly. "I know. Try to make it just a little more obvious?"

Casuda laughed and nudged her forward. "Go over there! Takuya and Kouchi are leaving, and I got J.P."

She stuck her tongue at Zoey, nudged her again, then grabbed J.P. "C'mon J.P, I love this song!"

She spun off with a bewildered J.P leaving Zoey by herself to watch Koji go lean against a wall. She wandered over, heart pounding.

* * *

><p>Koji leaned into the wall with a sigh, trying to blend into the brick. He hadn't even wanted to go to the stupid dance but Kouchi had made him, and now he had ditched to go off with Grace. He groaned and leaned his head back. The pop music was already giving him a headache. He opened his eyes and glanced around, grimacing as a few giggling girls surrounded him.<p>

"Koji!" They squealed, "We didn't know you were coming!"

"If I'd known you would be here, I wouldn't have." He retorted, almost feeling bad as a few of their faces fell. Then he was just annoyed as another slithered to his side, trailing her hand over his shoulder.

"You came without a date?" She hummed, giving a smile that was supposed to be flirty, but Koji just saw as slimy.

"No, shes around here somewhere." He lied, hoping she would be discouraged and leave. She didn't take the bait. She and the 'fangirls' continued fawning over him. He was about to shove her away, maybe even punch her, when he heard familiar giggles.

"Gee, I leave for a minute and you let Lauren all over you." He glanced over at Zoey and his heart decided to go skydiving.

Her hair was tied in a curly side bun that fell over the strap of her one shoulder dress. It was a velvety red that clung to her slim body angling outward by her thighs into a cascade of black lacy sparkles. Her eyes glimmered with sparkling red eyeshadow, and her pink lips gave him an amused smile.

"Zoey." Lauren scowled. Koji recalled the two were often competing in dance for the top spot, especially in Poms.

"Lauren." Zoey responded with a grin, giving the impression that she knew something Lauren didn't.

"Zoey, there you are." Koji thanked her, relieved. He pushed off the wall and walked to her side, shrugging Lauren off. "Let's get away from these _weirdos_, please."

"YOUR his date?" Lauren screeched, agast.

Zoey just laughed and took his arm, leading him away.

"Wow..." She couldn't finish and burst out laughing instead. Koji snorted and gave her a little smile.

"That's why I wasn't going to come." He managed to get out. He felt his heart stutter.

"Okay, let's get outta here then." She paused next to the door built into the gym wall, marked "OFF LIMITS".

"Does off limits mean nothing to you?" He questioned jokingly.

"If it was _really_ off limits, they would keep it locked." She said simply, pulling it open a few inches and slipping through. Koji followed, closing the door.

He felt a cool wind drafting down the stairs as they climbed them, as well as vibrations coursing through the walls, pulsing under their feet. They came to a broken metal door at the top,which Zoey pushed open easily.

They emerged onto the open expense of the roof, complete with a large fan like thing that radiated heat.

"I come up here a lot." She said simply, walking over to the edge and sitting down. She dangled her feet over the edge and felt the chilling wind caress her face.

Koji starred out at the full moon. "It's beautiful." He told her. His feet moved to the edge of the building on their own accord, and he sat next to his gorgeous friend. She leaned onto his shoulder, and he gently lowered them both backwards, keeping her head cushioned on his arm.

The stars glowed brightly from atop the roof, winking down on their small town.

"I like stars." Koji said absently, with a small smile.

"I do to." Zoey agreed, burrowing into the older boys well muscled shoulder and starring into the wide sky.

"I never though much about them till now." He mused aloud. "I especially like that one right there." He took his hand, and Zoeys, as their fingers had become intertwined at some point, to point at the sky. "The really bright one?"

"I see it." Zoey whispered back, grinning. "It seems so close. It kind of reminds me of the sun, you know?"

"I think it reminds me of you," Koji murmured, turning to face her. "Because it's so bright, and you light up my world."

Zoey let out a tinkling giggle, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "That is so cheesy." She breathed.

"Its true."

There foreheads rested together as they were bathed in starlight, under the full moon. He caressed her cheek with his free hand, light as a gossamer thread.

"Can I try something?"

Zoey nodded slightly, completely breathless. The scene taking place seemed like something from a Disney movie, something better then she had ever imagined.

When their lips brushed against each other, fireworks lit.

It was as though his entire being was on fire, a heat erupting from the feather light contact; her veins coursing with the flowing passion that erupt from just the gentle touch.

Tentatively, carefully, he drew away, pausing to bathe in the tingling sensation flooding from his lips, eyes sealed in a moment of bliss before he opened them to gauge her reaction.

Hesitantly, slowly, she withdrew, lingering on processing the sparks that danced inside her heart, keeping her eyes closed to try and relive the moment. She opened them to meet his dark pools of blue, and gave a little smile.

Graceful music flooded up the run down stairwell, echoing on the cement walls, out onto the roof.

The sat in amazed silence for a moment before Koji shyly asked, "Wanna dance?"

"Here?"

"Why not."

He helped Zoey up, leading her toward the stairwell, pausing at a fair distance form the door. The music flowing to them was haunting and slow, an enchanting melody that made them sway together. Zoeys' arms looped around Kojis' neck, his arms easily circling her slim waist. She stepped on his toes a few times, breaking from their trance.

"Here." Koji offered, and after a form of silent communication the two shared, she kicked off her heels and stepped onto the tops of his shoes. He led them in a spinning, lithe dance, dipping and twirling her skinny frame until the music reached a slow peak.

Zoey rested her head on his shoulder, starring off into the night sky and smiling as his warm cologne engulfed her.

Koji pulled her close, wrapping her rose scented frame into his own, marveling over how small and fragile she was.

It was a night of both their dreams, and neither would want to be anywhere else in the world.

* * *

><p><em>TEHE. :) cheesy cheesy FLUFF! :D lol, hope you liked, I wanted to finish today and uh yeah so I rushed the ending a bit. Hope you likkkked :D The star thing was what my friends boyfriend said to her, I "AWED" so loud people looked over lmao!<br>So uh, if you didn't know, Casuda,Grace, and the blonde Takuya was with are all from my other story :) whiiich, if your reading that one too, this gives some pretttty obvious hints about coupling xD  
><em>

_KK I'm gunna go, it's 1:33, I need some sleep. I have some more finals tomorrow. :/ Buhbye lovies!  
><em>

_**Love y'all!**_

_**-Jen! **_


End file.
